Otter's Fall: The Final in The Blind Series
by darkrose45
Summary: Many season's after Darkstar became leader, her kits are now apprentices. Otterpaw grew up listening to the stories of his family. Determined to follow their pawsteps, he starts on the path to leadership. On the way, he will make decisions that will undermine himself.
1. Clans

**DawnClan**

**Leader- ****Darkstar-** light brown tabby she-cat with blind, dark eyes

**Deputy- ****Batwing-** pure black she-cat with pale blue eyes **  
**

**Medicine Cat-****Snowmark-**white and brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

******Bluepool**- blue grey she-cat with green eyes

******Brightfang-** white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Petalstorm-**dark cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Wildlegs-** dark reddish she-cat, very clumsy with dark green eyes

******Honeystep-** light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

******Frozenwing- **white she-cat with a pale grey face, paws, ears and tail and, blue green eyes

**Mossnose-** sandy tabby she-cat with dark, mossy green eyes

**Seedfoot**- small, dark brown tabby with large, yellow eyes

**Sheepfur**- long furred white she-cat, with curled fur and blue eyes

**Shadowstripe**- dark grey she-cat with long, swirled black marks and pale green eyes

**Beeflower**- pale ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes and bright, amber eyes

**Lightheart-** bright golden tabby with blue eyes **  
**

**Nightbird-** black she-cat with two small, yellow spots on her chest and green eyes

**Cloudspot-** light grey she-cat with a large, white spot on her flank and blue grey eyes

**Waterclaw- **blue grey she-cat with green eyes

**Fogwind- **dark grey she-cat with lighter grey swirls with amber eyes

**Frostwhisker-** fluffy light gray she-cat with black paws and blueish green eyes **  
**

**Rainheart-**fluffy gray she-cat with white belly, chest and face flash with green eyes

**Ivymark-** small, silver she-cat with faint reddish marks on her face and yellow eyes

**Poolgaze- **pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**Ferntail- **dark grey she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

**Brownfur- **brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Oakclaw- **dark golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Lepoardfang-** dark yellow she-cat with a spotted pelt and amber eyes

**Fallenleaf-** dark ginger and black she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Cherrysplash-** small, black she-cat with a single, ginger paw and blue eyes

**Featherear- **long furred, dark grey she-cat with feathered ears, plumed tail and and bright blue eyes

**Wispwing-** thin, black and grey she-cat with a plumed tail and dark blue eyes

**Palestreak-** small, pale yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderfang-** black and brown she-cat with long canine teeth and yellow eyes

**Goldclaw-** golden she-cat with green eyes

**Haze-eye-** grey and white she-cat with clouded blue eyes

**Timberpelt-** brown,grey and, dark yellow long furred she-cat with harsh amber, brown eyes

**Swirltail-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Ravenheart-** black she-cat with a single grey paw and piercing blue eyes

**Nettlepounce-** dark brown and reddish she-cat with yellow eyes

**Willowtail-** long furred smokey grey she-cat with pale green eyes

**Burnclaw-** smokey grey she-cat with reddish tracings on her paws and green eyes

**Volepelt-** small, brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Yellowfur-** pale golden she-cat with dark eyes

**Greynose-** grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Yarrownose-** pale golden she-cat with pale green eyes (Snowmark)

**Adderpaw- **dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes(Haze-eye)

**Flowerpaw-** pale yellow tabby she-cat with yellow eyes(Volepelt)

**Sedgepaw-** yellowish she-cat with amber eyes(Frozenwing)

**Grasspaw-** spikey furred grey she-cat with blue eyes(Seedfoot)

**Queens**

**Riverash-** silvery she-cat with long fur speckled with light grey and blue eyes (Mother of Beakstrike's kits, Silverkit and Moonkit)

**Ripplepool-** dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Raycloud's kits; Bluekit, Coldkit and, Lightkit)

**Mintleaf-** pale grey she-cat with dark green eyes (Mother of Fishleap's kits; Rushkit, Troutkit and, Streamkit)

******Mistfeather-** blue grey and white patched she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Embertail's kits, Blazekit, Jaykit and, Ashkit)

**Elders**

******Ravenstream-** black she-cat with dark grey tabby marks and piercing blue eyes

**Jaywhisker-** dark blue grey she-cat with blind,green eyes

******Shredear-** grey she-cat with light ginger paws, amber eyes and torn up ears.

**Littlesun- **small, yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**DuskClan**

**Leader- ********Lionstar-** large, golden tom with amber eyes

**Deputy-****Dragon- **black tom, pelt spotted with ginger, white and yellow with fierce green eyes**  
**

**Medicine Cat- ****Greybird-**pale grey tom with green eyes

**Warriors**

**Hollowfeather- **brown tom with very dark tabby marks and amber eyes

**Blazesong-** black tabby tom with a ginger flash on his chest and ice blue eyes

**Patchlegs-** light grey and black tom with large, yellow eyes

**Cinderfrost-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

******Firesong-** dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pineclaw- **dark reddish brown tabby with green eyes

**Crowgaze-** black tom with white paws and tail with cold blue eyes

**Lightingstrike**- yellow and black tom with blue eyes

**Hawkfeather-** dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Sparkspot- **black tom with a bright yellow flash on his chest with blue eyes

**Stormcloud- **dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Flickerfoot- **bright yellow tabby tom with lighter paws and dark blue green eyes

**Stoneclaw- **light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Shadestrike- **smokey grey tom with amber eyes

**Pebblehead**-dark gray lightly speckled with black tom with blue eyes and black paws tipped with white

**Embertail-** ginger tom with grey speckles and green eyes

**Squrrielclaw- **dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Sneezetail- **dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes, always sick

**Shortlegs- **short legged silver and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**Whitefoot- **white tom with a single black ear and blue eyes

**Vulturescar-** black and grey tom with blue grey eyes and a large scar on his back

**Swampbird- **pale grey tom with white spots and blue eyes

**Breezetail- **dark grey, almost black tom with dark green eyes

**Thundersong- **long furred grey tabby tom with pale blue green eyes

**Flamegaze- **ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

**Deerlegs- **dark brown tom with long legs, a white underbelly and large amber eyes

**Sunspot-** pale gold and ginger tom with dark yellow eyes

**Talonstrike- **reddish and brown tom with blue eyes

**Snowsplash-** pale yellow tom with splashes of white and blue eyes

**Whisperfoot-** thin, black tabby tom, very quiet with pale blue eyes

**Reedpelt-** dark grey and black tabby tom with dark blue eys

**Slushstep-** white tom with dark grey feet and green blue eyes

**Brackenwind-** lithe, golden brown tabby tom with blazing amber eyes

**Flywing-** small, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Redfern-** dark reddish tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Raycloud-** pale golden tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Beakstrike-** gold tabby with amber eyes

**Goosefur- **pale grey tom with white and grey speckles and faint yellow eyes

**Brokenfang-** thin grey tom with jagged, broken teeth and dark yellow eyes

**Fishleap-** silvery, long furred tom with amber eyes

**Icetail-** long furred, white tom with a plumed tail and sharp blue eyes

**Greenclaw-** sandy tom with deep green eyes

**Leafstorm-** brown and white tabby tom with yellowish amber eyes

**Sticklegs-** thin legged, brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Stumptail-** black and grey tom with a stumped tail and green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Tinysplash-** small, black and white splashed tom with huge, yellow eyes (Greybird)

**Otterpaw- **thick furred brown tom with big amber eyes(Reedpelt)

**Russetpaw- **dark ginger tom with faint black paws and yellow eyes(Icetail)

**Rip-paw-** grey tom with black speckled legs and green eyes (Fishleap)

**Duckpaw-** pale yellow tabby tom with dark amber eyes(Sparkspot)

**Elders**

******Echospots-** black tom with light grey spots and blue grey eyes

**Silverclaw-** dark silver tabby tom with blind, yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

**Welcome one and all to Otter's Fall. This is the LAST book in the Blind Series. If you are new here please go read Poisoned Love and the The BLind Leader. Thank you. I hope you all like this one as much as the last two. I don't own Warriors. **

Darkstar gasped loudly and her head thunk onto the moss bed as Snowmark called out, "A little tom!" Snowmark licked at the tom fiercely, Darkstar could hear it. The tom gave a strong yowl, startling his mother. "Strong one that is." Snowmark purred. She nestled the tom next to his sister. Darkstar heard pawsteps, two sets.

"Darkstar? Are you okay?" Batwing, her friend and deputy, called in. Darkstar nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." The tired leader mewed. Snowmark placed borage leaved in front of her. Darkstar lapped at them and bent her head to sniff her kits. They smelled like her. Batwing stepped closer. "Describe them for me." Darkstar muttered, ashamed she had to ask that.

"The she-cat is a dark brown tabby. Looks like Adderstripe a little." Batwing told her. "The tom has some thick fur, must be his father's." She joked. Darkstar chuckled. "Its brown as well, he's a big but short." Batwing told her. Darkstar nodded. "What will you name them?" She asked. Darkstar thought for a few moments.

"The she-cat will be Adderkit and the tom will be Otterkit." She decided. Batwing purred.

"Wonderful names. Maybe our kits will be friends?" Batwing had kits a few sunrises before, a tom and she-cat as well. Darkstar purred at the thought.

"Yes, just like us." She muttered, falling asleep. She woke in DreamClan, like most nights. Swirlstripe stood in front of her.

"Congratulations Darkstar." The dead cat purred. Darkstar dipped her head. "Your kits have quite a life ahead, full of hardships, like yours." Swirlstripe warned.

"Please them me neither of them are blind." Darkstar pleaded. Swirlstripe's face softened.

"You know I can't tell you that." The cat mewed. Darkstar cursed and woke herself up. She checked on her kits, sleeping. She curled around them tighter and went back to sleep.

**So, nice little prologueishy thing. Random fact time! All medicine cats are trained on how to wake themselves in case they feel endangered by their dreams. Some pass this onto their leader's and sometimes the deputies. **


	3. Chapter 1

**First official chapter of Otter's Fall. I don't own Warriors.**

"Otterkit!" Lionstar called across the clearing. The scrap of thick, brown fur dashed over to his father. Lionstar purred at his son. "And finally, Ripkit." The grey and black tom came bounding over to his father, Dragon. Lionstar leaned down to Otterkit. "You look like your mother." The golden leader purred.

"Batwing says I'm more like you." He mewed. Lionstar chuckled.

"DreamClan save us then." Dragon commented. Lionstar flicked his tail over his deputy's ears.

"Oh shush." Lionstar snapped playfully. He led DuskClan back to their camp, a clearing surrounded by the densest part of the forest, brambles woven between them like nets. There was four tunnels that led into the camp, all but one false tunnels. The camp itself was like DawnClan, an oak tree next to the tunnel, two huge bramble structures that were the apprentices den and the warriors dens. A large bush was next to one of the false tunnels and a few old toms were lazing next to it. Nest to the bush was four oaks that had ferns between them As Otterkit looked at it, he saw it was a tunnel. "That leads to Greybird's den." Lionstar informed him. Otterkit nodded.

Suddenly, a small, black and white tom came padding out, a bundle of leaves in his mouth. "That's Tinysplash." Dragon told the kits around them. "He's Greybird's apprentice." Lionstar was already up on his oak, yowling for the Clan to come forth.

"DuskClan today we welcome more apprentices." The golden leader called. "Otterkit step forward." Otterkit jumped up and went to his father. "From this day until you become a warrior you will be Otterpaw. Reedpelt, it is time for your next apprentice. Teach him well." Lionstar rested his head on Otterpaw's before letting him loose. The brown tom padded over to his mentor. Reedpelt knocked heads with him and flicked his tail to his side. Otterpaw sat. "Russetkit!" Otterpaw purred as he watched his friend bound up to Lionstar. "Icetail, Russetpaw will become your first apprentice, teach him your hunting skills." A long furred white tom stood. Russetpaw padded over to him. "At the end of the moon, two more kits will join us." Lionstar told the Clan. He flicked his tail, ending the meeting.

"Come on Otterpaw, let's go explore." Reedpelt mewed, flicking his tail. Otterpaw leaped up with excitement. _Finally! I get to see the forest._ He padded next to his mentor as they left the camp. "Now, what do you smell?" Reedpelt asked as soon as they got a bit away from the camp. Otterpaw pulled scents into his nose.

"Mouse, oak, river and, something else I don't know." Otterpaw mewed, tilting his head. Reedpelt nodded.

"Good. That other one is from over there. Another Clan use to live there, CliffClan. But, they grew very hostile and we had to drive them out." Reedpelt explained to the young cat. "They left before you were born. Not long though." Reedpelt led him towards where the scent was coming from. Otterpaw was looking around, taking in all the trees and foliage. They came to a tiny stream that led to a thinner forest that became marshes and fields around a lake. "This was their territory. We use it for hunting sometimes." Reedpelt explained and led him down the stream. The came to a river delta. The river was roaring over rocks and splashing up on the islands. "The largest island is where we use to have Gatherings. They stopped as soon as CliffClan left." Reedpelt pointed to a huge island in the center of the delta.

"So, we don't get to go over there anymore?" Otterpaw asked, his paws sinking in the marshy banks. Reedpelt shook his head.

"No not anymore. Maybe during Leaf-bare for food but otherwise not." They moved up the river, their paws sinking into the earth. They came to the border, Otterpaw drinking in the scent he grew up in. They then moved up it, Reedpelt pointing out good hunting and sunning spots. Soon, they came to the back border. Random Twoleg dens marked it, they were empty, Reedpelt had said. Catmint and a few other herbs grew in their gardens. Greybird and Tinysplash tended to them, keeping all the necessary plants alive. They then cut down the middle of the territory, coming to the training clearing. It was a large, open space with a layer of moss and pine needles. Otterpaw flopped onto the soft floor and sighed. It was really soft.

"Can't we just stay here?" Otterpaw whined, laying on his side. Reedpelt chuckled.

"Sorry, got to get you back to camp. Lionstar will have my tail if I leave you here." Reedpelt shrugged, nudging the brown tom up. Otterpaw grumbled and followed the black and grey tabby back. Back at camp, cats were grabbing their evening prey. It was Newleaf and the prey was running like mad. Otterpaw grabbed a sparrow and went over to Russetpaw and the last remaining apprentice, Stump-paw. Russetpaw's black paws were splattered with mud.

"I had to dig out seeds today." Russetpaw explained. Stump-paw snorted.

"You always have to dig out seeds. Greybird needs them." The older cat mewed. Ruseetpaw sighed loudly. Otterpaw chuckled and bit into the bird. , Greenclaw Leafstorm and Sticklegs were getting ready to sit vigil. Leafstorm and Sticklegs were related to Otterpaw, they were Hawkfeather and Cloudspot's kits. Their sister, Volepelt use to play with him and Adderpaw when they were kits. Otterpaw wondered how is sister was.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." the thick furred tom mewed, standing. Russetpaw and Stump-paw flicked their tails to him as he padded into the den. He flopped onto the nearest nest and fell asleep.

Xx

Adderpaw flopped down next to the apprentice's den, spent. Greypaw sat next to her, licking her paws. "It only gets worse." The elder apprentice mewed playfully. Adderpaw groaned loudly and drug herself into the den to fall asleep.

**So, first real chapter down. Random fact time! CliffClan, after being forced out, went back to the mountains. They found a new valley to live in and are healthy and thriving there now. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Anywhoot, on with the next chapter! I don't own warriors.**

"Otterpaw! Help Duckpaw clean the elder's den!" Dragon called to the brown tom. He dipped his head and went over to the bush. The pale yellow tabby was already in there, tearing out old moss. Otterpaw joined him, shredding the dried plant. Echospots and Silverclaw were outside, lazing in the sun. The apprentices balled up the old moss and carried it to the dirt-place. Tinysplash set new balls outside the elder's den for them. Otterpaw cut up beds and gave them to Duckpaw. Once they finished, Echospots called them over.

"Youngins, thank you for clearing the bush out, it was getting musty in there." Ravenstream's brother mewed. Otterpaw had grown up listening to the tales of their family. Smokemask died fighting CLiffClan off.

"You're welcome." Otterpaw dipped his head to the elder's. Silverclaw didn't see it of course, his yellow eyes clouded now. Echospots touched his tail to the blind tom's shoulder and guided him into the den. The black tom came back out and thanked the apprentices again.

"C'mon Otterpaw we're going to train." Reedpelt called from across the camp. Russetpaw and Icetail stood with him at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Coming!" Otterpaw flicked his tail to Duckpaw and Echosposts and raced over. "Let's go." The brown tom purred. The four toms padded out of the camp and went to the training clearing.

Xx

Adderpaw gritted her teeth as she drug herself up the oak tree. Sedgepaw was already up the tree, sneering down at Adderpaw. "Come on Adderpaw!" The yellow-white she-cat called from above. Adderpaw snarled and hooked her claws in the branch above her and scrambled up. Her hind claws scratching and tearing off bits of bark. She heard it clatter below. The tabby let out a puff of breath and looked up, Sedgepaw was three branched above, her tail flicking. _I'll show her._ She leaped up and hooked her claws around the next branch. Using her hind legs, she hoisted herself up, claws catching in the nicks between the bark strips. She heard cracking noises as she stood up, the branch breaking off. She yowled and jumped off, her legs out to catch on something. Her hind legs caught on a branch. Now, she was dangling from her hind claws. She curled them deep into the wood and tried to move.

"Don't move Adderpaw!" Frozenwing and Haze-eye cried, dashing up the tree. Sedgepaw jumped up to watch her fellow apprentice fall, now she was scaling the tree, trying to help. _Hurry._ Adderpaw thought, curling her claws deeper into the branch. Sedgepaw reached her first, Frozenwing just after her. The two hooked their claws into her hinds legs, making her wince, and hauled her up. Adderpaw left out a deep sigh, all her claws digging into the wood. "We should head back." Haze-eye decided. The three others agreed with the half blind cat.

As they went back, Adderpaw limped behind the other three, her hinds legs hurting. "You okay Adderpaw?" Frozenwing asked, falling behind.

"My legs just hurt." She told the warrior. She grew up playing with Frozenwing and listening to the stories of her and Batwing. Once they got to the camp, Adderpaw went to Snowmark's den. Yarrownose was in there instead, the apprentice sorting leaves. "Were's Snowmark?" The tabby asked, sitting down. Yarrownose looked up, surprised.

"Oh! she's out collecting herbs. But, what did you need?" The pale golden cat asked, standing. Adderpaw sometimes felt bad for Yarrownose, the cat was doomed to be Snowmark's apprentice forever, maybe even dying before the white and brown cat. Snowmark was strong and would fight tooth and claw to die while being a medicine cat, no elder's den for her. She had one apprentice before Yarrownose, Rosepaw. The dark ginger tabby died her first moon after a large greencough outbreak that took out much of the older Clan members. The intense fever caused Jaywhisker to be blinded and even killed the deputy, Mint-tail. Pepperspots, Fallenbreeze, Sandpelt, all the elders and many of the apprentices died that Leaf-bare. The only surviving she-cat apprentices from that Bare-leaf are Yarrownose, her sister, Goldclaw and Spiderfang. That Newleaf, her first siblings were born, Timberheart and Swirltail. Fogwind had her first litter as well, Ravenheart, Goosefur and, Brokenfang. Then, the battle with CliffClan happened. Even more cats died and some were sent to the elder's den. Rockflare becaome Shredear, after the battle claimed her ears and most of her hearing.

"Oh, um, I fell out of a tree sorta and hurt my hind legs." Adderpaw pulled herself out of mind. Yarrownose went to her hind legs and sniffed.

"Hmm, bruised maybe and some bleeding. Your claws might be loose as well." She went on mumbling, searching for leaves. Adderpaw rolled her eyes. Grasspaw came racing in, her spiky fur everywhere.

"Adderpaw are you okay? Sedgepaw told me what happened!" Her friend cried, searching the tabby up and down.

"I'm fine, I think." Adderpaw shrugged, Yarrownose coming back. She laid cobwebs and these other herbs on Adderpaw's hind legs.

"Sorry Adderpaw, you'll have to stay put a few days." The medicine cat told her.

"No." the tabby snapped.

"No?" Darkstar asked, padding in. Yarrownose dipped her head to the blind leader. "What are you saying no to daughter?" Her mother's large, blind eyes turned at her. They still scared her, they barely blinked.

"Um staying put." She replied, having to think. Darkstar shook her head.

"You'll have to, if Yarrownose says so." Her mother told her. Adderpaw started to pout. "Don't pout dear." Darkstar told her, flicking her tail at Adderpaw's mouth. The apprentice wanted to bite her tail. "Do as Yarrownose says so." Darkstar told her daughter, padding out.

"Fine." Adderpaw slumped down in a moss bed, still pouting. Grasspaw flicked her grey tail over her friend's head.

"Don't worry Adderpaw, I'll bring you the tales of the apprentices." She grinned. Adderpaw nodded. Grasspaw padded out.

**Little back story. Random fact time! More toms survived that Leafbare because they don't have any queens or kits to feed. They also have more two-leg houses on their back border.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello. New voice today. I don't own Warriors.**

Grasspaw didn't want to go moss collecting with Seefoot. Her mentor was boring, always making her do dull tasks while Adderpaw and Sedgepaw got to go tree climbing. She shuffled along behind the small brown cat, her ears flicking around, listening to the forest around them. Seedfoot led her deep into the forest, into the darker center where the moss grew the thickest. "Now, to collect correct pieces of moss you must scrap softly. Scrap to hard and the moss will shred. Roll it into careful balls about the size of a three-moon old kit." Seedfoot flicked her tail at the mounds of moss growing under the oak trees. The spiky apprentice sighed loudly and started to collect moss. "No! Softer! Longer strikes." Seedfoot snapped, her tail thumping Grasspaw's ears. _Do not touch me._ The apprentice growled in her head. She huffed loudly and did as she was told.

"Better?" She asked, sarcasm dripping down her words. Seedfoot cuffed her ear. Grasspaw growled and cut short, jagged strips of moss. Seedfoot cuffed her ear harder, drawing blood. Grasspaw stopped working. "No. I'm not doing this." she snapped, running from Seedfoot. She weaved in and out of the towering trees, trying to get as far from her mentor as possible. She came to the open fields of what was once BattleClan's territory. She padded into the golden grass, her grey fur poking out. Above, the blue sky spread forever, clouds dotting it. She padded in deeper, her mouth open collecting scents. Suddenly, she heard a sharp cry from above. She looked up to see a hawk, coming straight at her. Grasspaw yowled and ran. Her pads slamming into the hard ground, carrying her towards the trees. The hawk was on top of her, its claws scratching at her back. She yipped and kicked harder, ground flying everywhere. The hawk's claws sunk into her back, making her howl in pain. She felt her paws leave the ground.

"Help!" she wailed, thrashing in the hawk's grip. She clawed and thrashed blindly, trying weigh the hawk down. Something slammed into the hawk, causing it to drop her. She fell to the ground, rolling in the golden grass. she blinked her blue eyes open to see Seedfoot fighting the hawk. The small tabby struck the bird in the neck, blood splattering everywhere. the hawk screamed in pain and Seedfoot launched herself at it, her jaws clamping over its neck. The bird clawed and twitched before it laid still in the warrior's mouth. The warrior whirled onto the apprentice.

"What were you thinking?!" She snapped, her tail lashing. "You know very well apprentices are not to come out here alone." She yelled at the apprentice, making the grey cat shrink low. "You could have died without anyone knowing! Batwing, Dragon and, Darkstar would each have one of my body parts if they knew you died on my watch!" Seedfoot shouted, her yellow eyes dark with anger. "Your mother already doesn't like me, don't give her anymore reasons to." Seedfoot grabbed part of the hawk and started to drag it. Grasspaw went to help her.

Xx

Otterpaw pulled himself up, Russetpaw standing above him. The ginger tom sneered at him, his yellow eyes filled with mischief. They were in the training clearing and Otterpaw was loosing. He flung his front paw out, catching Russetpaw's legs, sweeping them out. He leaped on the ginger tom and they wrestled, paws and legs tangling. In the end, Russetpaw came out on top.

"Good job both of you!" Sparkspot called out. "Russetpaw moves up." He made a claw scratch in the dirt. Otterpaw padded over, brown tail dragging, to where Rip-paw sat. The grey and black tom had lost to Russetpaw as well. Now, it was Duckpaw's turn to face the ginger cat. "Russetpaw and Duckpaw, begin." Sparkspot called out. The yellow tom crouched low, his legs tucked tight to his body. Russetpaw kept himself lose, ready to strike at any moment. In the end, Duckpaw struck first. His yellow paw flicked out, catching Russetpaw in the chest. His paw shoved the ginger tom back, almost onto his back. Duckpaw leaped, shoving Russetpaw back. they wrestled, both flying away. Russetpaw flung himself at the yellow tabby, his shoulder digging into Duckpaw's chest. The smaller cat was thrown away, his back thumping into a tree. Duckpaw picked himself up and charged at Russetpaw, he twisted himself so his paws were pointed up. He battered at Russetpaw's belly. the ginger cat dropped down, his weight crushing the smaller cat. Duckpaw fought his way out and struck Russetpaw on the back before leaping away.

Otterpaw was entranced by the way to the two other apprentices fought. It was like a dance, the two in a deadlock, neither giving either headway. It went on like this for what seemed like a day before Icetail called it. Both were exhausted, panting and dragging themselves back to camp. They both choose nice pieces of prey and dropped down to gulp them greedily. Otterpaw bit at his mouse, not hungry. Lionstar came padding over to his son.

"What's wrong Otterpaw?" The golden leader asked, laying down. Otterpaw thought for a moment.

"I want to fight better." He mewed, sweeping his tail. Lionstar nodded. "Russetpaw and Duckpaw fought forever today, I want to do that. To not give up a battle." Otterpaw tol dhis father, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Most cats want this, Otterpaw. If that was true, battles would never end. Why, we might still be fighting CliffClan. The clans can't have this. We need to live, to mate, to be cats. Being a warrior isn't all fighting. It isn't a glamorous life either, it's tough and gritty. Remember that, Otterpaw." Lionstar told his son, sweeping his tail up the brown cat's back before padding away. Otterpaw thought about what his father said. _I have to learn to fight better. It's the only way._ He stood and went to his den.

**Good? Terrible? Okay? Please do tell. Random fact time! Otterpaw was once Patchpaw, destined to be Patchlight. He would have been brown adn pale gold patched tom with amber eyes. I scraped it after realizing what a terrible name Patchlight was. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi. I don't own Warriors.**

Adderpaw came back to the camp, a squirrel clamped in her jaws, to hear a mewl come from the nursery. _Kits? Kits!_ She raced to the nursery where a cluster of cats stood, waiting to hear. She pushed her way through to see Yarrownose come out, her fur ruffled a bit. "Riverash has had two kits. One she-cat and one tom." The medicine cat informed the Clan. the Clan purred and chattered happily. Ripplepool, Mintleaf and Mistfeather trotted back into the nursery, ready to help the new queen.

"Hey Adderpaw, what happened?" Grasspaw came bounding up to the tabby, her grey jaws holding two mice.

"Riverash had her kits." Adderpaw informed her friend. Grasspaw purred and jumped up and down.

"Wonderful! I hope they're good warriors." Grasspaw and Adderpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped their prey off. Sedgepaw came in, a thrush in her mouth and was greeted with the news. The yellow she-cat shrugged and dropped her thrush off. Darkstar came over to the nursery and slipped in. Snowmark flicked her tail at Yarrownose and the two medicine cats spoke quietly.

"I heard a new litter of kits was born." Ravenstream mewed, padding out of the elder's den. Grasspaw and Adderpaw turned to the elder and nodded.

"Yup. Riverash had her kits, a tom and a she-cat." Adderpaw informed her. Ravenstream purred.

"Wonderful. Hopefully the other queens kit soon." The tabby mewed, sitting with the apprentices. Darkstar came out of the nursery and came over to them.

"How was hunting?" She asked the apprentices, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Good. There's tons of prey in the forest right now." Grasspaw reported, her blue eyes lighting up as she told the two older cats about their hunting. Adderpaw drifted off, listening to the Clan chatter. Goldclaw and Beeflower were sitting by the warriors den, catting and eating. Jaywhisker and Littlesun were lazing next to the elders den, Shredear next to them.

"-about you Adderpaw?" Darkstar asked her daughter.

"Hm?" The apprentice asked, tuning back in. The three other she-cats chuckled at her.

"We were asking about hunting." Ravenstream prompted her.

"Oh. It was fine." The tabby shrugged.

Xx

News about the kits birth swept over the border quickly. Beakstrike strutted around the camp for two days afterwards. Otterpaw rolled his eyes as he saw the gold tabby saunter around the camp.

"He acts like he's such a big shot." The brown tom muttered to Rip-paw. The grey and black tom agreed with him.

"Yea. He's not so special just because his kits arrived first." Rip-paw grumbled, hooking more moss in his claws. They were rolling balls of moss for Greybird and Tinysplash. Russetpaw and Duckpaw were out hunting. Beakstrike sauntered over to them, a gleam in his amber eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, sneering. Otterpaw rolled his eyes.

"Cutting and balling moss. It seemed pretty clear. Hope the kits got their brains from Riverash and not you." Otterpaw mewed, rolling another ball. Beakstrike struck him. "Hey! What was that for?" Otterpaw snapped, glaring at the warrior.

"For disrespecting me! Learn some manners." Beakstrike growled, undoing a moss ball.

"Don't do that." Otterpaw snapped, re-rolling the moss ball. Beakstrike sneered and undid another one. "Stop." Otterpaw warned, re-doing it. Again, Beakstrike undid one. "Stop!" Otterpaw growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" The tom asked, leaning down into Otterpaw's face.

"He's not going to do anything, but I am." Lionstar mewed from above them. Beakstrike grew rigged and turned around.

"Oh! Lionstar! Uhh hi." Beakstrike mewed, dipping his head. Lionstar glared at the warrior.

"What were you doing Beakstrike?" The leader asked calmly in his deep voice. Otterpaw and Rip-paw continued to roll moss balls, their ears turned to the leader and warrior.

"Just talking to Otterpaw and rip-paw is all." Beakstrike lied. Otterpaw snorted and cut another strip of moss.

"Really?" Lionstar questioned. "It looks like you were messing with my son and the deputy's son. Do you think that was a good idea, Beakstrike?" Lionstar asked, his voice low and warning. Beakstrike hung his head.

"No." He muttered.

"So why did you?" Lionstar wondered. Beakstrike shrugged. "I see. Well, I think Greybird needs someone to check Echospots and Silverclaw for ticks. Go help him." Lionstar dismissed the warrior and looked at Otterpaw and Rip-paw. "You two okay?" He asked. Both dipped their heads. "Good." He padded away to speak with Dragon.

"good to have the leader and deputy as your fathers'." Rip-paw joked.

"Yea." Otterpaw agreed.

Xx

Otterpaw was somewhere, new. The forest was alive. Prey was everywhere, scents washed over him like a wave, drowning him. He coughed and shook his head, trying to expel the scents. Three cats jumped down from three different tress. Otterpaw crouched low, tail waving.

"Calm down Otterpaw, we mean you no harm." A large, brown and yellow tabby tome mewed. Otterpaw kept his claws out. "My name is Splashpelt, this is Swirlstripe." He pointed to brown tabby she-cat. "And this is Shadenose." He flicked his tail to a black and dark blue grey tom. "We're DreamClan cats and we live here." Splashpelt explained to the apprentice.

"Wait, Swirlstripe, I've heard about you! Darkstar use to tell us stories about you. She named Swirltail after you." Otterpaw mewed excitedly. Swirlstipe ducked her head.

"Yes, I've spoke many times with your mother. I talked to her the night you were born." Swirlstripe purred, her voice light.

"Why am I here?" Otterpaw asked, tilting his head. Splashpelt, Shadenose and, Swirlstripe shared a look.

"You are here because you came here by yourself." Shadenose explained, stepping forward. "We did not call you here. Sometimes, cats wander out of the Dream Fields and end up in DreamClan territory. This forest, Dream Forest, is the border between the Fields and DreamClan territory. When cats drift out of the Fields, they end up here. We direct them back to the Fields and they go on their merry way." Shadenose explained to the apprentice.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Otterpaw muttered to his paws. All three cats shrugged.

"Most don't. They only remember their dreams, not drifting into the Forest." Spalshpelt mewed, shifting on his paws. "Let's get you back, Otterpaw." He placed his tail on the apprentice's shoulder and led him through the forest. They reached the end, a fog spread out in front of them. "Here we are." Splashpelt gestured to the fog.

"Thanks. Bye." Otterpaw flicked his tail and stepped into the fog.

**New kits. Yay. Random fact time! The Dream Forest encircles the Dream Fields. Most of the DremaClan cats spend some time each day in the Forest, hunting, making sure cats get back to their dreams. After the Forest, is a never ending territory filled with sunshine and prey. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi.**

The heat was unbearable as Otterpaw heaved himself onto his paws. Greenleaf was here and it brought with it a giant heat wave. His thick fur didn't help either. He shuffled out of the apprentices den, heat blasting him as he went. He saw Hawkfeather speaking with Shortlegs and Blazesong. He went to the fesh-kill pile and picked a mouse. He went back to Rip-paw and flopped down. "It's so hot." Otterpaw complained, biting into his mouse.

"Yeah, the streams are starting to dry up." Rip-paw commented, flicking his grey tail. Otterpaw huffed and finished his mouse.

"Otterpaw I need you on patrol!" Dragon called. Otterpaw nodded and went over to the deputy. Vulturescar, Firesong and, Icetail waited for him. They set out. As they crossed the stream, Otterpaw saw what Rip-paw was talking about. _The stream's is getting low._ They padded through the forest, ears perked. Suddenly, Otterpaw heard more paw steps. _Those shouldn't be here._ He went up to Firesong.

"Firesong, there are more paw steps in the forest." The ginger tom's eyes widened and he perked his ears up.

"Yes, I hear them as well." The older cat mewed softly. "Patrol, change of plans, we're going to attack." Firesong explained. They set off to intercept the cats. The patrol came to a large bush and hid inside of it. They waited until the other cats were right in front of them. "DuskClan, attack!" Firesong yowled. Otterpaw threw himself onto a she-cat. The cat wailed and lashed out. She hit him in the chest. Otterpaw hissed and dug his teeth into her shoulder. He flung her away and charged after her. A cat barreled into him, blind siding him.

"Stay away from my daughter!" The tom yowled, his teeth gnashing into Otterpaw's flank. He wailed and flailed his claws out. He felt them hit some flesh and he shouldered his way out. He turned to glare at the to. He was white with ginger patches and amber eyes. A cat jumped onto his back and forced him to the ground. He flipped them and struck them hard. The cat wailed. It was the she-cat. She was a tortoiseshell tabby with green eyes. He claws scrapped at his belly and the ginger patched tom drug him off.

"Leave me alone!" Otterpaw snarled, slashing the tom's face. He yelped and struck out blindly. He hit Otterpaw in the muzzle, shoving him away. Otterpaw flung himself away more and looked at the fight. There were four intruders, a large black tom had Firesong in his claws. Vulturescar was battling a blue grey tabby, Icetail was clawing the ginger patched tom. The she-cat flung herself at Otterpaw. He rolled away and struck her back.

"Get back here and fight!" The she-cat wailed, flinging herself at him again. Otterpaw bucked her off and spun to face her. Blood dripped down her face and flank. She crouched low, her tail lashing. Otterpaw circled her, searching for her weak point. He found it on her left flank. He went towards her right, making her swipe the air before lunging to her left. He slammed into her, taking her down. He pinned her down.

"Got you." He snarled. One of the toms yowled, halting the fighting. Otterpaw looked up to see it was the ginger patched one.

"No more fighting!" He cried, flicking his tail. Otterpaw glared at the she-cat in his claws and let her up. She hissed at him and went to her group. "We were set as a scouting group here to find open territory." The tom explained. "My name is Flarespots, this is my daughter, Sorrelcloud. This is Nightgaze." He flicked his tail at the black tom. "That is Blueheart." He pointed to the blue grey tom. "Our Clan, SunClan, is losing our home. We heard about this place from a dying Clan many seasons ago. Our leader, Palestar sent us here to see if what this other clan is true. " Flarespots explained to the patrol, his head low. "Where can we find it?" He asked.

"Beyond the next territory is a large expanse of fields and swaths of forest. They use it though." Vulturescar spat, his dark tail lashing. Firesong silenced the younger tom.

"What he says is true. There is a lot of land here but, the two clans here use them for Leaf-bare." The ginger tom told the patrol. Flarespots dipped his head.

"We understand, you don't want another clan here. Fine, we will find another home." He spun and they stalked off. Otterpaw watched Sorrelcloud stalk after her father. Firesong flicked his tail and they returned back to camp.

"What happened?" Lionstar demanded as soon as they returned. Firesong explained it as the rest of the patrol went to Greybird and Tinysplash.

Xx

The kits were starting to annoy Adderpaw. They kept getting under her paws when she was trying to get stuff done. _I don't ever want kits._ She thought as she stalked through the cluster of them, a rabbit in her jaws. The heat had sent the waters to recede from the banks of the streams and river. The plants were starting to dry, making prey harder to come by. She set the rabbit down and it was attacked by kits.

"Off! Cats who actually need that would love to eat it without kit claw marks!" She snapped at them. Coldkit stuck his tongue out at her as they scattered. She huffed loudly and flopped next to Grasspaw.

"It's hot today." The spiky grey she-cat commented.

"It's been hot for the last moon." Adderpaw grumbled. "Remind me to never have kits." Adderpaw told her friend.

"Why?" Grasspaw tipped her head to the side.

"Because, they seem like a big pain." Adderpaw argued, flipping onto her belly. Grasspaw shrugged.

"Well yea but, you don't want to have kits? To give something to the clan?" Grasspaw asked. Adderpaw's fur bristled at this.

"Give something to the clan?! I think feeding these queens should be enough! I think me surviving to become an elder would be enough! why should I have to have kits to give to the clan? Where in the Codes does it say that?" Adderpaw almost yowled, standing. Grasspaw shrank down.

"Nowhere but-" Adderpaw cut her off by stalking off.

**So, yup. Random fact time! SunCLan comes from around the same place as BattleClan, some of the surviving BattleClan cats joined SunClan. **


End file.
